


It's Growing Day by Day [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a routine mission to check out an off-world Ancient lab, team Shep is cut off from Atlantis when the stargate is buried beneath a ton of rubble. There's another way off the planet, but getting there will not be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Growing Day by Day [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Growing Day by Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735) by [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla). 



Length: 2:13:28

File size: 61.1 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Its%20Growing%20Day%20by%20Day%20version2.mp3)

  


Length: 2:13:28

File size: 61.1 MB

Download: [Link to download page at audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/its-growing-day-by-day/)


End file.
